Gloxinia
by RadioSemberShaLaLa
Summary: Perjumpaan di batas kota, tetangga baru yang membuat jantung clear berdebar-debar. Bunga gloxinia indah di pintu rumahnya. Tanpa nama pengirim. Dari siapa? Siapa tetangga barunya itu? Kenapa jantungnya berdebat tiap bertemu? Love at first sight? Jawabanya ada di gloxinia. Warn! BoyLove NoiCle!Pair
1. Chapter 1 Batas Kota

Chapter I : Batas Kota

Peringatan!

Cerita ini mengandung SHO-AI garis keras, atau dengan Kata lain HANYA UNTUK KOMUNITAS ( fujodanshi).PEMULA a.k.a meragukan dari sisi Latar belakang penulis.

Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya, tokoh bukan milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dalam cerita, Saya mohon maaf karna murni ide-ide dari penulis yang jalan ceritanya pasaran dan atau Mainstream

#### SELAMAT MEMBACA ####

Pulau Midorijima, 23.08

Malam kian larut, dingin kian menusuk, rintik hujan terbias cahaya bulan menjadi pemandangan berbeda malam itu. _Indah-_ Clear berucap lirih, Ia munyukai hujan di malam hari. Layaknya anak kecil Ia akan keluar dari rumah membuka payung transparan kesayangannya dan berjalan tak tentu arah sampai dia lelah atau hujan yang lelah untuk turun. Seperti Malam ini ketika hujan kembali turun, Clear berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota. Dari perkotaan yang ramai sampai kakinya membawanya di sudut kota yang sangat sepi, perbatasan. Senyum tak akan pernah luntur dari wajah itu malam ini. Senandung _-Kurage no Uta-_ melantun tanpa sadar. Payung itu berputar seperti menari. Clear bahagia, seakan kepedihan, kemarahan, dan lelah tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Suara _gameboy_ menarik Clear dari dunianya. Kepalanya dimiringkan lucu kalau mendapati sumber suara berasal dari sebrang tempatnya berdiri, Halte Bus. Halte begitu temaram dari tempatnya berdiri Clear tak mampu melihat sosok di balik bayangan. Iris serupa sakura itu tiba-tiba terpaku, saat sepasang iris hijau menatapnya dari Halte itu. Tubuhnya bereaksi, gelenjar terjadi menyelinap di dadanya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu tak menentu, wajahnya menghangat. Ada semburat merah di pipi putih Clear. Waktu di sekitarnya berhenti, Hujan pun terabaikan.

Kontak terputus, Bus berhenti seberang sana. Angin kencang memaksa Clear memegang Payungnya kencang, Netra sakura terpejam erat menghalau debu yang beterbangan. Saat Clear membuka matanya bus itu sudah tak ada di sana. Dan sosok itu? Tidak ada, sepertinya bus itu membawanya.

 _"Dare?"_ dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seakan akan ada jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Rintik Hujan kian menipis, angin semakin liar berhembus. Dengan gesit badan berbalut jas putih panjang dan syal hijau itu berputar 180 derajat, " Rumah! Clear pulang!"

Sementara di dalam bus, seorang pemuda tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia mulai gila. Apakah?

 _'Love at first sight hah?'_

Wajah ber _piercing_ tampak bertopang dagu memandang kerlip lampu kota. Tangannya yang bebas, memainkan balok-balok kecil tak sadar. Pikirannya melayang jauh di udara, memikirkan si pemuda _Kurage_ yang tadi membuatnya melupakan _gameboy_ kesayanganya.

Apa bisa berjumpa kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Maaf ini pendek sangat, sengaja tapi capter kedua akan jauh lebih panjang.

 **Disclaimer**

 **DRAMAtical Murder™ © Nitro+Chiral**


	2. Chapter 2 Dare desuka?

**Chapter II :** ** _Dare desuka?_**

 **Peringatan!**

Cerita ini mengandung **SHO-AI** garis keras, atau dengan Kata lain **HANYA UNTUK KOMUNITAS ( fujodanshi).PEMULA** a.k.a meragukan dari sisi Latar belakang penulis.

Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya, tokoh bukan milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dalam cerita, Saya mohon maaf karna murni ide-ide dari penulis yang jalan ceritanya pasaran dan atau Mainstream

.

.

.

#### SELAMAT MEMBACA ####

.

.

.

.

Matahari begitu terik siang itu, membuat beban yang dibawa oleh Clear terasa lebih berat. Kantung belanja didekapannya terlalu penuh, Ia baru saja kembali dari acara berbelanjanya. Pintu pagar, namun kesibukan beberapa orang di seberang rumahnya membuat Clear menghentikan langkahnya sekedar untuk melihat.

 _'are, tetangga baru kah?'_

Beberapa menit Clear memperhatikan para petugas pengiriman barang yang hilir mudik memasuki rumah di seberang sana. Sayang hanya para petugas saja yang keluar masuk, memutuskan tak peduli Clear mengedikan bahu acuh dan berbalik membuka pagar rumahnya.

Clear tak menyadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang memperhatikannya dari balkon lantai dua.

 _'kita bertemu lagi, kurage-san'_

Getaran dari saku celananya membuatnya memutuskan kontak dari rumah tetangga barunya di seberang sana.

"Hem?" Gumaman membuka percakapan lewat telepon genggam itu. Sementara sepasang kaki berjalan menjauh dari balkon. Seorang petugas pengiriman barang menghampirinya bermaksud meminta tanda tangan darinya.  
.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, tapi Clear tak jua mengenal tetangga baru seberang rumahnya. Rasa ingin tau berlahan menyelinap dibenak pemuda berhelai putih itu.

"Apa orang itu terlalu sibuk?" Ia mencuri lihat ke arah rumah berwarna hijau apel di seberang sana. Sudah jadi rutinitas baru Clear selama satu minggu ini, mencuri lihat arah yang sama. Ya, sama atau lebih tepatnya rumah yang ada di seberang sana.

Suara deru mesin terdengar mengusik lelap tidur Clear pagi ini. Sudah sejak tetangga baru itu pindah, selalu ada suara mesin mobil memecah sunyi malam. Clear melihat weker ubur-uburnya. Pukul tiga pagi, ya cukup dini saat Ia melihat mobil meninggalkan komplek rumahnya.

 _'dare desuka?'_ batinnya makin mempertanyakan sosok itu, sang tetangga baru yang bahkan tak pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya. Matanya masih memandang jauh keluar jendela kamar. Untuk Sesaat kantuknya hilang rasa penasaran membuncah di dirinya.

Matanya terpejam sesaat mencoba mengusir rasa penasaran yang mengisi penuh isi pikirannya. Langkahnya menjauh dari jendela, ranjang mungkin membantunya mengusir gelenjar aneh di dadanya belakangan ini, gemuruh tak nyaman saat matanya memikirkan sang tetangga baru.

Sunyi malam bagai lullaby, denting jam bagai simfoni pengiring. Kelopaknya memberat, suara di sekitarnya kian teredam dan hilang, Clear terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tangan yang terbalut kaus tangan putih itu terangkat, menghalau silau yang entah dari mana. Clear terbangun dengan perasaan asing, seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apapun, seperti terserang amnesia._

 _"Kau sudah bagun Clear-san?" Suara itu membangunkan Clear dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke arah samping, asal suara itu datang. Hanya untuk mendapati ruang kosong saja._

 _Clear mendudukan diri dari posisi tertidurnya. Sebelum suara gameboy mengusiknya. Mengikuti instingnya Clear mencari asal suara gameboy yang masih sesekali terdengar dan kembali hilang._

 _Tubuhnya berputar, sesekali berjalan ke kanan atau ke kiri. Dan berlari kala suara itu kembali terdengar. Terus seperti itu entah berapa lama Clear melakukan hal yang sama._

 _"Clear-san." Panggilan menyentaknya dari pikiran soal suara gameboy, Clear meninggikan nada suaranya, "dare?dare desuka?"_

 _Suara gameboy kembali terdengar tepat di belakang punggungnya. Secepat kilat ia membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat bahwa kini di depanya sebuah pintu familiar berdiri kokoh. Matanya membola tak tak percaya. Dirinya kini berdiri di depan rumah yang satu minggu ini Ia perhatikan ? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Suara derit pintu terbuka, membuat Clear kembali dari pikiran-pikirannya. Pintu putih gading itu terbuka perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka penuh, suara gamboy kian nyaring menyapa indra dengar Clear. Kakinya bergerak tanpa sadar memasuki ruang gulita yang anehnya seperti tanpa penghalang. Suara kian keras menyapa. Clear menemukan pintu lagi, karena rasa penasaran tanpa ragu Clear membuk pintu kedua._

 _Pemandangan yang familiar lainnya, halte bus di batas kota. Di seberang dirinya berdiri sekarang ada jalan raya sepi dan gelap. Kakinya melangkah mendekati halte gelap dimana sumber suara gameboy itu semakin jelas. Baru dua langkah Ia ambil, matanya terpaku pada iris seseorang. Hijau menghanyutkan, Clear terpaku melihatnya._

 _Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Clear segera membuang pandang ke sisi kanan, tepat seperti pikirnya. Sebuah bus menuju ke arah mereka.'tunggu!' triaknya dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. Ia tak sempat melihat rupa si pemilik iris hijau teduh._

 _Kenapa kakinya ? Mulutnya? Kenapa tubuh Clear tiba-tiba tak mau bergerak seperti perintah otaknya? Tangan kananya mengambang hendak mencegah pria misterius itu. Tapi gagal, pria itu berlalu bersama bus yang melaju._

 _Samar-samar Clear mendengar suara dari pria_ _misterius. Sesaat sebelum pria itu berlalu pergi._

 _"Kita—" samar terlalu samar Clear tak mampu menangkap apa kata-kata berikutnya yang dapat Clear ingat hanya akhir ucapannya, "— kurage-san."_

 _"Tunggu!" Clear berlari mengejar bus yang sudah cukup jauh. Sebelum tiba-tiba kakinya terperosok jatuh._

 _"AAAAA—_  
.

.

.

.

.

"AArrrghh!" Clear terbangun, kepalanya pening karena langsung bangun terduduk. Matanya masih melebar hanya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mimpi, Clear bermimpi aneh. Mungkin karena terlalu mikirkan tetangga barunya itu.

"Ini gara-gara tetangga baru itu!" rajuknya menghentakan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tak menyadari matahari sudah jauh tinggi dan weker ubur-uburnya tepat menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih. Ah, Tetangga baru itu terlalu mengalihkan dunia Clear nyatanya.

Menit berlalu saat Clear keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya, tepat bersamaan dengan telepon genggamnya berdering.

"Hal—"

Wajah Clear memucat kala ucapannya terputus, dengan gerakan patah Ia menengok ke arah weker kesayangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui jika saat ini Clear–

"Gyaaaaa! Aku terlambat!" Ya, saat ini Clear terlambat. Sangat terlambat tentu saja. Segera saja kepanikan menyergapnya, tergesa mencari pakaian yang hendak dikenakan. Hingga lupa jika teleponnya masih tersambung dan tergeletak di tempat tidur begitu saja. Dan teringat kembali sesudah mengunci pintu depan. Kepanikan menghilangkan kewaspadaannya hingga akhirnya terdengar suara debaman dan ringisan Clear terdengar setelahnya.

Sambil mengusap dahi yang memerah karena terantuk dinding, Clear mengambil telepon genggamnya cepat. Bibirnya sesekali mengaduh karena sakit di dahinya. Kali ini lebih tenang, dia tak mau celaka ke dua kalinya.

Mengunci kembali pintu depan dengan tidak lagi terburu. Clear menghembuskan nafas panjang sekedar menenangkan dirinya, dan perasaannya yang masih tak menentu soal— matanya memandang ke seberang sana, rumah tetangga misteriusnya. Sekali lagi, hela nafas lelah terdengar bersamaan dengan payung transparan ke sayanganya. Semua orang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Clear yang selalu membawa payung transparan saat berada di luar rumahnya.

Dengan langkah ringan Ia meninggalkan kediamannya. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, Ia kembali memandang ke rumah sederhana berwarna hijau apel di hadapanya. Wajahnya menerawang ke arah awan putih yang berarak.

 _'kenapa aku bermimpi tentang pria bermata hijau itu?'_

"Dare desuka?" Ucap Clear lirih ke arah rumah tetangga misteriusnya lagi. Sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

 _'dare?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

 _Note: sebelumnya saya memohon maaf atas lamanya fanfic ini dilanjutkan, karena satu dan lain hal menyebabkan saya tidak mampu untuk melanjukan secara cepat fanfic abal ini._

 _terima kasih_

 ** _Clear Ubur Ubur . ParkMitsuki . Aya_**

 _untuk review yang ditinggalkan semoga chapter ke-2 ini tidak mengecewakan._

 **Disclaimer**

 **DRAMAtical Murder™ © Nitro+Chiral**


End file.
